


Meses

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [28]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Bad Decisions, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Friendship, Kittens, M/M, Quizá empiecen a odiar a cierto personaje, es culpa del clima
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade a decidido ser el mejor amigo del mundo. Peter hace cambios en su vida que lo llevaran muy lejos. Y Matt se topa con alguien inesperado.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>(O de como intento hacer humor y fallo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meses

**Author's Note:**

> Penúltimo capitulo de esta "miniserie". Espero la disfruten

La noche había caído al fin en la bulliciosa ciudad y a pesar de la nieve, cientos de personas caminaban despreocupadas por las calles iluminadas por las luces de neón; sin saber que eran observadas con detenimiento desde la azotea de un edificio de apartamentos. En realidad solo una persona tenía la atención del mercenario, quien desde muy temprana hora había comenzado a “asegurarse” que nada malo le pasara.

[Eres un acosador de primera]

<Llevamos una semana así… ¿sabes lo frío que está mi culo por pasar tanto tiempo en la intemperie?>

-Shhh, nos va a escuchar

[Contrario a su noviecito, Petey pay de manzana no tiene super oído]

<¡Hey! ¡Rompiste la regla número 3! ¡No hablar del cieguito ese!>

[Lo siento…]

-Solo… solo concentrémonos en vigilar que Pete llegue bien a casa…

[Es un superhéroe ¿qué podría pasarle?]

<A parte de ser atacado por un supervillano claro está>

-Por eso estamos aquí… ¡ahora, silencio!

El castaño entró a un restaurante de comida china y quince minutos después salió con un par de bolsas en cada mano. Apenas había caminado un par de cuadras cuando se detuvo abruptamente al ver pasar varias patrullas, dejó caer la cabeza resignado y sin perder tiempo se metió a un oscuro callejón. El mayor tragó grueso cuando, al asomarse por la orilla del edificio, se encontró al chico quitándose la ropa, quedando solo con su ajustado traje de Spiderman. Una vez se puso la máscara, lanzó un hilo de telaraña y se columpió en la misma dirección que la policía..

-¡Bien, hora de ayudar a Petey boy!

[Rápido, ¡al deadpool móvil!]

<¡Yo pido adelante!>

____________________________

El banco estaba rodeado por varios oficiales de policía y los ocasionales periodistas de la nota roja. Spiderman aterrizó con gracia en el pavimento y se acercó a uno de los uniformados; después de intercambiar algunas palabras, supo que un grupo de maleantes había intentado robar el banco y de alguna forma su propia estupidez los llevó a tomar rehenes. El enmascarado asintió fríamente y empezó a trazar un plan para terminar con la situación, con el mínimo número de heridos.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando Deadpool arribó a escena, tan escandaloso como siempre, llamando la atención de todas las personas y ocasionando que un par de policías intentara detenerlo. Después de soltar un suspiro cargado de molestia, el arácnido negó un par de veces y se acercó al mercenario

-¿Qué haces aquí?- hizo un movimiento con la mano para tranquilizar a los oficiales.

-¡Vine a ayudarte baby boy! Pasaba por aquí tranquilamente y vi las luces de las patrullas y me dije, ¿por qué no ser un buen samaritano’… luego me di cuenta que estabas aquí y obviamente me decidí en ser un buen samaritano

-Aprecio tu ayuda Deadpool…

-¡¡Nosotros no!!- gritaron un par de policías a varios metros de ellos

-… pero no quiero que esto termine en un baño de sangre…

-¡Oh! nonononononono… no habrá gore esta vez, dejé a mis bebés en casa… solo soy yo y mi maravillosa presencia…

-… Tu puedes matar a alguien incluso con tu pésimo sentido del humor… no me arriesgaré- se dio la vuelta pero la mano del mayor sobre su hombro lo hizo detenerse

-… eso fue muy cruel Spidey pay… pero por favor…- suavizó su voz hasta hacerla sonar patéticamente encantadora- por fas… ¿si? Seré buen chico, Spideyyyyy… por faaaaaaaaaaaas

El castaño sintió algo dentro de su pecho saltar con ternura ante el tono usado por el asesino a sueldo, siendo reemplazado inmediatamente por molestia. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Por un momento la idea de abrazar al mayor y complacerlo en todo lo que pidiera cruzó su mente con sorprendente facilidad. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y soltó un gruñido.

-De acuerdo, pero si veo una sola herida de gravedad, ya sea en los asaltantes o en los rehenes, te juro por la calva de Uatu que te colgaré del Empire State.

-¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Ya veras que el increíble yo salvará el día!!

-Espero no arrepentirme de esto- murmuró entre dientes, haciéndole señas a los uniformados para iniciar el plan.

________________________________

-¡¡¿Viste como esos idiotas se orinaron en sus pantalones al vernos entrar por la ventana?!!

-Jajajaja y la cara de circunstancias que pusieron cuando gritamos: ¡FBI, nadie se mueva!

Sentados en la azotea de la torre Stark y con una provisión de comida chatarra suficiente para alimentar a Hulk, ambos enmascarados reían a todo pulmón, recordando los sucesos de unas horas antes en el banco. Todo había salido perfectamente y nadie resultó herido, para alivio de Peter, e incluso pudo tomar un montón de fotografías que seguramente serían la delicia de Jameson.

-Definitivamente fue una buena idea dejarte ayudar

-Te lo dije Petey, yo siempre tengo la razón~

<La mayoría del tiempo…>

[¿Te recuerdo Corea del Norte?]

-Nope… jamás volveremos a ese lugar

-¿Cuál lugar?- preguntó el ojiavellana, levantando su máscara lo suficiente para comer cómodamente.

-¿Eh? Pues Corea baby boy… la que tiene al gordito como dictador- respondió simplemente, imitando al chico- es un verdadero infierno… ni siquiera tienen google… ¡google, Petey pay!

-Debería mandar a Tony allí cada vez que me acose en la enfermería…-susurró antes de llevarse un puñado de papas a la boca

-¿T-te acosa?- miles de planes para hacer desaparecer al billonario se formaron en su cabeza a una velocidad extraordinaria.

[¡¡¿No le es suficiente el Cap?!!]

<¡Quiere a todos los chicos lindos para él solo!>

\- No de la forma que piensas Wade- le dio un gran sorbo a su refresco antes de continuar- siempre que tiene la oportunidad, intenta convencerme de trabajar para él…

-¿Y por qué no aceptas? Ese dinero no te caería mal

-Lo sé… pero no creo que sea lo correcto… aun no termino la universidad y no quiero arrebatarle la oportunidad a alguien que… que de verdad la merece- soltó en un susurro lo ultimo.

-Tu la mereces más que nadie Petey- le dio un codazo en las costillas, ganándose un coscorrón de parte del chico- hasta ahora no he conocido a nadie más listo que tu~~

-¿Y Tony? ¿Red? ¿Pymm?

-A nadie más listo con sentido común~. Todos los amigos de la autora piensan lo mismo

-Si, claro…- le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa, observando detenidamente el desastre que hacía el mercenario al tratar de abrir una bolsa de aros de cebolla- eres un caso perdido, deja lo hago yo

-¡¡Es un dispositivo del mal!! ¡¡Apuesto que Azazel lo inventó!!- le pasó la bolsa al menor y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-No culpes al pobre demonio por tu nula capacidad para abrir cosas- con un suave movimiento de muñeca rasgó uno de los lados de la bolsa, mandándole una sonrisa orgullosa al otro- ¿ves?

-¡Ay si, ay si! ¡Apuesto a que hiciste un pacto con él para que te diera el poder sobre cualquier invento suyo!*

-Eres un mal perdedor Wilson, solo acéptalo y vive bajo la sombra del poderoso yo.

[Tiene razón…]

<Siempre estás perdiendo cosas… o personas…>

[¡Whoa! No podemos meternos en asuntos escabrosos]

<¿Por qué no? Vamos, preguntale como le va la vida con su adorado DareDevil>

[¡Te iras al sofá una semana si continuas con este comportamiento jovencito!]

-Esto… Spidey…- carraspeó un poco- ¿Tu… el cieguito ese no estará preocupado por que estés aquí?

[¡¿Y tu eres idiota?! ¿O masoquista? ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Me marcharé al hipotálamo!]

-¿Eh? Pues no… DeeDee esta ocupado en Hell’s Kitchen-se dejó caer de espaldas y señaló acusadoramente al asesino- ¿acaso planeas algo?

<¡¡No te vayas!! Perdoname, ya no seré un mal chico>

-¡Claro que no Petey pay de cereza! ¿Por quién me tomas?- negó repetidas veces, pero entonces pareció recordar algo- ¿DeeDee?

[Eso es lo que dices siempre… al final todo queda en promesas sniff]

-¡Ops! ¿dije eso en voz alta?- a pesar del tono preocupado de su voz, la enorme sonrisa en su rostro demostraba que no se arrepentía de nada- Es como le digo al viejo DareDevil… ya sabes, por las letras en su traje… pero si pregunta, no lo oíste de mí jejejeje

<Esta vez será diferente… lo juro mi querida caja blanca/corchetes>

-No problema mi arácnido amigo, mis labios están sellados, pero…

-¿Pero?

[No te creo nada… no intentes detenerme, me iré al hipotálamo… dicen que en esta época del año es muy agradable]

“Oigan…¿Podrian callarse un minuto? Estoy hablando con Petey”

<[¡¡NO!!]>

-Como sea… -susurró quedamente- … mi silencio tiene un precio Spidey boy~

-Porqué creo que esto terminará mal…

_________________________________

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta de su apartamento, sintiendo una familiar presencia durmiendo en el sofá. Dejó escapar una pequeña risita mientras dejaba sus llaves y su maletín sobre un mueble cerca de la entrada. Se soltó la corbata mientras se dirigía a la cocina y ponía a calentar agua en una tetera; siempre al pendiente de la respiración del castaño.

Regresó a la sala y se sentó en el brazo del sillón, recorriendo con sus dedos el rostro del menor, memorizando cada pequeño detalle de él. No importaba si llevaban juntos dos meses, nunca tendría el suficiente tiempo para conocer cada rincón de su adorado Peter. La tetera empezó a silbar, despertando al castaño y haciendo que el abogado se levantara de su lugar para apagar la estufa.

-¿A que hora llegaste?- murmuró adormilado el menor, mientras se revolvía el cabello perezosamente

\- Hace unos quince minutos- respondió el pelirrojo desde la cocina- ¿y tu? Creí que saldrías más tarde del trabajo

-Iba, pero Steve llegó y literalmente confiscó a Tony, así que, meh…- se levantó del sillón, solo para dejarse caer de nuevo en el.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- el mayor regresó a la sala y dejó sobre la pequeña mesa dos tazas, una con té y la otra con café muy cargado-… nunca me dijiste que te hizo aceptar finalmente el trabajo con Stark.

-Oh… eso…- tomó el café entre sus manos y le dio un gran sorbo-… un amigo me convenció… de una manera poco ortodoxa…

-¿Y se puede saber cuál fue?

-Nope, nop, nop no, no- negó frenéticamente, sabía que Matt lo amaba, pero si confesaba su crimen estaba seguro que terminaría durmiendo en el sillón toda la semana- solo digamos que… tú tuviste mucho que ver jejejeje…jeje

-Peter…- el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja

-No, no te diré Mattie…

-¿Seguro que no me diras?- regresó su taza a la mesa y se acercó al castaño, quitándole su café de las manos para recostarlo contra el sofá- puedo ser muy persuasivo, ¿sabes?

-No le será tan fácil hacerme hablar señor Murdock- una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios al tiempo que desabrochaba la camisa del mayor

-Bueno, señor Parker, verá que tengo muchos métodos para obtener lo que quiero-coló sus manos por debajo de la playera del castaño y empezó a repartir lujuriosos besos por su cuello- al final sabré lo que ocultas

-Ya veremos…

_______________________________

El sol brillaba alegremente en el cielo, iluminando con fuerza las calles de New York. El cálido viento que recorría la ciudad movía las copas de los árboles e instaba a los más pequeños a quitarse la ropa y mojarse bajo el chorro de agua que escapaba de un hidrante, al final de la calle.

-Voy a extrañar el vecindario- suspiró el castaño mientras metía una caja de cartón en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Eres muy nostálgico chico

-Tu también te pondrías así si probaras la deliciosa comida china que venden a unas calles.

-Ni loco, quizá tendré un sorprendente factor de regeneración, pero hasta yo se cuando mantenerme alejado de algo potencialmente mortal.

-Je, je que gracioso Logan- se recargó contra el auto y observó a una pequeña salir corriendo del edificio, riendo incontrolablemente- Wade y yo comemos allí muy seguido y nunca nos ha pasado nada

-Él está loco y a ti te mordió una araña radioactiva…

-Habló el señor normal

-Más que ustedes dos, sí- el pelinegro tiró la colilla de su cigarro al suelo y rodeó el auto, para abrir la puerta del conductor- más vale que nos vayamos antes de que te pongas todo sentimental.

-¿Por qué no le pedí a Cap que me ayudara con la mudanza?- preguntó con un suspiro

-Porque él y Stark estaban “ocupados” en el laboratorio- un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda al recordar lo que sus pobres y sensibles oídos tuvieron la desgracia de escuchar- dudo mucho que hubieras querido interrumpirlos

-Ok, tu cara me convence Wolvie

Entraron al auto y lentamente se alejaron del edificio que había sido el hogar de Peter por al menos 2 años. Entrecerró los ojos, recordando los pequeños momentos vividos en aquel departamento; algunos felices, otros verdaderamente deprimentes y algunos más… era mejor dejarlos en el olvido.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y recargó la frente en la ventana, observando como las modestas y clásicas calles Chelsea eran reemplazadas por las espectaculares e imponentes edificaciones de la Quinta Avenida*. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando la inconfundible figura de la Torre Stark apareció frente a ellos.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- susurró el mutante mientras entraba a la cochera subterránea-por cierto chico, ¿le dijiste a Wilson que te ibas a mudar?

-Aún no… pero probablemente lo descubra por sí mismo- se encogió de hombros, para después saludar a un rubio que los esperaba recargado contra un pilar de la cochera- ¡Steve!

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien, el chico no tenía muchas cosas en su viejo apartamento

-¡Hey! Contrario a ti, yo no tengo la manía de juntar cualquier cosa que me encuentre en el camino

-No seas malo con Peter, mejor vamos a dejar esto en tu nuevo piso.

Los tres hombres tomaron las cajas que estaban en el carro y subieron al elevador, hacia el piso que sería el hogar del castaño.

_____________________________

La noche estaba despejada y una suave brisa otoñal recorría las agitadas calles de Hell’s Kitchen. A pesar de lo tarde que era, un pelirrojo caminaba tranquilamente con dirección al apartamento de su novio, deleitándose en la aparente tranquilidad del vecindario.

-Siempre te ha gustado salir tarde del trabajo- susurró una voz femenina a pocos metros de él.

El abogado se detuvo abruptamente, completamente paralizado.No podía ser cierto, era imposible que se tratara de ella. Pero esa melodiosa voz, ese familiar latido de corazón y el suave aroma a castañas eran inconfundibles.

-¿E-Elektra?

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Murdock.

Con paso firme, la pelinegra se acercó al hombre sin miedo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. Una caricia que sabía dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo, que prometía mucha felicidad, pero también dolor, lágrimas y arrepentimiento. Y Matt le correspondió

**Author's Note:**

> *Tomando en cuenta que al principio Peter vivía con Tío Ben y Tía May en Queens, y que asistió a la escuela secundaria de Midtown, decidí dejar su apartamento de soltero en esta área geográfica, en específico Chelsea, pues limita con Hell’s Kitchens. La Torre de los Vengadores está situada en el barrio de Columbus Circle, en el área de Midtown.  
> **Para más información chequen el listado de barrios de Manhattan:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manhattan_neighborhoods#Midtown_neighborhoods  
> Así es, investigué muy bien esto xD. Hasta la proxima!!!!


End file.
